


Turning Point

by klutzy_girl



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Mitch and Jamie are on edge as Clementine nears the end of her pregnancy.





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Zoo and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Nine months pregnant, Clementine would rather be relaxing and waiting for her daughter’s arrival. Instead, she was on the run because bad guys were after her family. It really fucking sucked. “I hate this,” she muttered to Jamie.

“I know you do. I’m sorry you’re stuck with us,” Jamie told her. She squeezed Clem’s shoulder in support and flashed her a smile.

“Don’t smile. Why are you smiling? God, why isn’t this baby out of my yet?” Clem couldn’t wait to meet her little girl for so many reasons but she was also sick of these numerous pregnancy symptoms. Then she turned back to Jamie. “And besides, people are after me anyway because I’m fertile. So you’re kinda stuck protecting me. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Mitch told her, sitting down on the couch next to Jamie. He leaned over and kissed then turned back to his daughter. “How are my girls today?”

“That’s really sweet and nauseating, Dad.” 

“And that answers that question,” Mitch deadpanned.

Jamie snorted. “She’s a mini-Mitch. What did you expect?” God, she loved these two people (three, technically) more than anything else in the world. 

“Anyway, we’re fine. Except for the fact that I need to pee again and can’t get help.” She waved her arms, and Mitch jumped to his feet. He helped pull her up and then watched her head towards the bathroom.

“I’m worried,” Mitch admitted to Jamie.

She leaned up against him. “I am too but we’re in the air right now. Nobody should be coming after us. And we’re all here to help Clem and the baby. It’ll be fine! Shit is going to go our way for once. Just believe that.”

“Why can’t you cynical too?” he teased.

“Because somebody has to be positive on this plane. If it has to be me then so be it.” Jamie grinned at him and gave him a peck on the lips before she went off to find Dariela, Jackson, and Abraham.

Clem returned and she forced her father to watch a movie with her (he didn’t even complain that she had to pause it several times because of more trips to the bathroom). “I’m exhausted,” she yawned around seven.

“You sure? It’s still pretty early,” Mitch said, checking his watch. He eyed her in concern. He had been on edge ever since he found out about her pregnancy (after the shock wore off, after course).

She nodded. “I’m sure, Dad. I’ll see you in the morning.” She hugged him then went to bed.

Jamie joined her boyfriend and snuggled up with him. “We’ll keep an eye on her, Mitch. I told you this before.”

“I know but my kid’s having one of her own. It’s still surreal and terrifying.” He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

“You won’t miss any more of her life. I promise.” Jamie would literally sacrifice herself for Clem and the baby’s safety before she let Mitch do it. She didn’t want to but they all would if it came down to it. Clem was their family and that was that.

 

The next morning, they landed the plane in New York (Clem didn’t want to give birth in the air but nobody wanted her off it either) and prepared to settle in for the foreseeable future. Jackson, Dariela, and Abraham were on guard duty and took their new jobs so seriously that Mitch couldn’t even make fun of them like he wanted to. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough for this,” he whispered so Clem didn’t hear.

“We want to do this. You don’t have to thank us,” Jackson assured him.

“Still.” Mitch smiled at them before rejoining Jamie and Clem.

Clem desperately wanted to explore New York but fear (and exhaustion) kept her in place. “Maybe we can visit again when the baby’s older,” she suggested. 

“Of course we can. She needs to explore the world too.” Jamie popped a brownie into her mouth and tried not to worry about who - or what - was most likely outside their plane, waiting.

Clem felt water start trickling down her leg and she looked down at her pants, gasping. “Holy shit.” 

Mitch’s eyes widened. “I guess it’s go time. Let’s get you to the lab.” His palms started sweating in nervousness and anticipation and he tried to calm himself down because Clem didn’t need him to be a panicked mess. Unfortunately, it didn’t work and he only started panicking even more.

Jamie calmed down a freaked out Clem and then turned her attention towards Mitch. She pulled him aside. “I love you but you need to calm the fuck down right now. She’s scared - I think we are all. But we need to show her that we’re calm and we’ve got this situation handled. And we do, Mitch. It’ll all work out okay because we’ll make sure of it. Am I helping?”

“Yeah.” God, he loved her so fucking much.

“Good!” Then she returned to Clem’s side. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s go.” 

And the group settled in for what they hoped wouldn’t be a long wait.

 

It was. After fifteen hours of labor, Clem still wasn’t ready to deliver her baby. She arched her back as a contraction began to build and cried out in pain. Unable to bear his daughter hurting, Mitch went to check in on their friends. “I can’t do this anymore,” Clem sobbed to Jamie.

“You’re almost there. I’m sorry we can’t give you anything for the baby but you’re so close. You’ll be a mom soon,” Jamie soothed, wiping sweat of Clem’s forehead.

Mitch returned just in time for another contraction. “How’s it going?”

“Have to push!” Clem yelled before bearing down.

Mitch and Jamie exchanged panicked glances. “Hold her hand,” he instructed her.

“Dad!” Clem called.

“What’s happening, baby?” Mitch asked as Jamie joined her.

“I don’t want you looking down there. Hold my hand,” she tearfully pleaded.

“And we’re switching places.” They both raced to do exactly that and Mitch grabbed Clem’s hand and wouldn’t let go. “I didn’t exactly want to look down there either, Clem,” he admitted.

His joke (although he was being serious) had the desired effect - Clem laughed. “Glad we’re on the same page then,” she quipped before groaning and bearing down again.

“I can see the head, Clementine! You’re doing so well. Keep pushing!” an excited Jamie encouraged.

Clem squeezed Mitch’s hand so hard he felt a crack but he ignored it in favor of encouraging his daughter. A cry echoed in the lab two minutes later. Jamie cut the cord with shaking hands and then cleaned the newborn up as best as she could before handing her over to Clementine. “I’ve waited for you,” Clem whispered in awe.

Mitch teared up and picked up one of the baby’s tiny fingers. “She’s beautiful. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Clementine was extremely grateful to her father and Jamie for their support over the past few months. She wouldn’t have been able to do this without him. “You are already so well loved and protected, Miss Morgan James Lewis.”

Mitch did a double take. “Morgan?”

Clem nodded as Morgan opened her eyes. “I decided on the name a while ago. Helps that it’s unisex. And James is also self-explanatory. Jamie just didn’t fit with Morgan - sorry about that.”

“Don’t even worry about it,” Jamie told her as Clem handed Morgan over to Mitch. She watched them interact for the first time and her breath caught in her throat. This was her family and she was going to make sure nobody hurt them.

Later that night, Jamie and Mitch laid in bed and just relaxed. “It’s finally hitting me that I’m a grandfather.”

She giggled. “You feeling old?”

“Shut up! But yes,” he conceded. He moved the hair out of her face and kissed her. “Love you.”

“Yeah, me too.” But then she turned serious. “Do you think we’ll fix the fertility problem soon?”

“We’re close. Why?” he questioned.

Jamie sighed. “Watching you today with Morgan … well, it stirred some shit up.”

“You want a baby,” Mitch correctly guessed.

She nodded. “I understand if you don’t - twenty year gap between kids _and_ you just became a grandfather - but this is something I’ve wanted for a long time but you know, there’s an infertility problem. But I want a baby with you, Mitch. You’re the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Jamie teared up and Mitch wiped them off her face.

“We really shouldn’t in this world but I’d love to have a baby with you too, Jamie. We’ll fix the infertility issue and if it works, then we’ll start trying.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Mitch confirmed. They both grinned at each other and were about to do more when cries interrupted them. “I think we’re going to have to get used to that.”

“Of course we are.”

The baby quieted down within seconds, and Jamie and Mitch soon fell asleep.

The infertility issue was reversed three weeks later, and Mitch and Jamie immediately began trying to have a baby. Just ten months later, they welcomed son Andrew Campbell Morgan.


End file.
